EMOtional Love
by DeMoN'S DaRk AnGeL
Summary: Something happens and Sakura turns emo.  will someone help her before she goes too far?  or will he be too late and follow her fate?  Find out. R&R AU
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura wake up! Lee, Neji, and Tenten are here," yelled sakura's mom from downstairs.

Sakura has always been a cheerful person, though a bit bossy at times. Everytime someone was upset she would always comfort them and make them feel better. But now she was the one who was upset. Her boyfriend, Sasuke, had moved away. He didn't move because he had to. Oh no, he moved because he couldn't stand her any longer. He told her that straight to her face in front of the whole school. It was so unexpected that Sakura was in pure shock. At first she thought he was joking, but then he said it... "I HATE YOU SAKURA!"

"Tell them I'll meet them at school, I'm not ready," screamed Sakura to her mom from behind her closed door.

"They said they don't mind waiting."

"I said tell them to go!" She said it loud enough for Neji, Lee, and Tenten to hear her. So they left.

Sakura began to get dressed for school. She put on baggy black pants with chains and a purple shirt that reached just under her belly botton. She put her silver choker on and black earrings that looked like dream catchers. Her nails were painted black and she had a thick layer of eyeliner on that made her eyes pop. She also had black wristbands on both sides. To top it off, the night before she had dyed her pink hair black. She put less dye in certain spots, giving her dark purple highlights.

Sakura walked downstairs after she was done.

"It's about t­­-... What did you do to your hair?!?" Her mother was furious to say the least.

"I dyed it, duh." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not going to let you go to school looking like that! When you started to wear black all the time I thought it was a phase, but now you've taken it to far.

"Fine I'll stay home, but my hair is permenent and I'm not changing my style."

"What do you mean permenent?!? You never asked me if you could dye your hair!"

"Your point being?"

"Y-y-you..."

"Nice vocabulary... Baka."

With that Sakura grabbed her backpack (it was black of course) and went out the door towards her school.

x

When Sakura was in front of her school she saw Neji, Tenten, and Lee waiting for her. She walked closer to them but they didn't even recognize her.

"Hey guys," she said in a slightly cold tone.

"Oh my god!!!" the three of them screamed at the same time.

"W-what h-happened to your hair, its black and purple now," asked Lee stupidly.

"Do we have to do this? I already had to deal with the whole 'what happened to your hair' thing with my mom. I dyed it; isn't it obvious?"

"But _why_ did you dye your hair?" asked Tenten while getting closer to Neji.

"Because I felt like it! Can we just change the subject? Its not that big of a deal."

"What ever you say, Sakura."

"Thank you. So whats new?"

"Well," began Lee, "I hear that we are getting three new students from Suna. The oldest is a senior, the second oldest is a junior, and the youngest is a freshman like us."

"Really? Do you know their names?" asked Neji.

"No, but I do know that all three of them were expelled. I heard that the youngest one killed another student."

"Wow. Who did you hear that from Lee?" asked Tenten.

"From Kiba."

"And who did _he_ hear it from?"

"Hinata," Lee stated dumbly.

"Never mind, forget I asked."

"Okay. Hey, what class do you guys have first?"

"Math," said Neji and Tenten at the same time.

"Who is your teacher Tenten?"

"Kakashi, you?"

"Kakashi. I guess me and you are in the same class."

"Yeah, i guess so. What is your first period Sakura?"

"Geography with Anko."

"Me too, I have that same class. I guess it was destiny for us to be together Sakura," said Lee in his Lee-ish way.

"Um no... just no Lee." You could tell Sakura was starting to get annoyed. "I'm going to student services to buy a locker."

"You want us to come," asked Neji.

"No!"

They all stared at her.

"I mean no thanks. I just want to be alone for a while, ok?"

"Ummm, if thats what you want."

Sakura went inside the school while the others stayed where they were.

x

"Next," went the lady with gray hair and wide-rimmed glasses from behind the desk.

"Can I buy a locker?" Sakura"s voice was a little tensed seeing how she was waiting in line for twenty minutes.

"You can if you get a better additude."

"What additude?!?"

"That additude."

"Listen lady, I've been waiting here for like half an hour. Just assign me a locker and I'll be on my merry way."

The lady's face was beat red, but then she smirked.

"Go to the end of the line."

"No way, the bell is going to ring and I really need a locker."

"Just go to the end. There's only two people behind me and You still got ten minutes. Besides, it's the first day, the teachers are okay about it if your a little late," whispered the girl behind her.

"Fine." Sakura walked to the back, dragging her feet.

x

The bell rang just as she got to the front again.

"Can I buy a locker now?!?"

"Maybe if you say please," said the lady with a big, stupid grin on her face.

"Fine, _please _can I buy a locker now?"

"Yes you can. That will be six dollars."

"Six dollars?!? What a rip off!"

"Are you going to buy one or not?"

Sakura was mumbling curses under her breath as she handed the lady six dollars.

"There, was that so hard? If you were more polite, you wouldn't have been late and you could've hung out with your delinquent friends a little longer."

"Watch it bitch! My friends are not delinquents!"

"You know what? You haven't even gone to your first class yet and you already have detention. Go to room 147 after school today."

Now Sakura was ready to jump on that hoe and show her who's boss, but she didn't. She kept everything in and just walked out of the room.

X

"I can't believe I got to detention on the first day!" Sakura said to herself as she walked to her class. She looked at her cell phone and stopped. "Shit! That bitch made me fifteen minutes late."

She started to run through the empty hallway until something hard stopped her. A person.

The person and her both fell to the floor with a loud boom.

"What the f-"

"Oh sorry!" Said Sakura, interupting the person in front of her, as she bowed down over and over again.

"You should watch where your going, you stupid bitch."

That remark made Sakura look up. She saw a boy about as tall as her with red hair and black highlights. He was wearing a black shirt with a logo from Hot Topic and black pants with chains. He had black eyeshadow around both of his eyes and a studded wrist band on his right arm. When he was about to say something else Sakura noticed the silver stud tounge ring in his mouth.

"Keep on staring at me and I'll make sure you can't stare at anything ever again."

That snapped Sakura back into reality.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Sakura.

"None of your business." With that he walked away, leaving Sakura standing there in the middle of the hallway.

Sakura looked at her phone again. "Crap! Now I'm really late!"

x

Sakura walked into her class a full thirty minutes late. Everyone stared at her as she took a seat next to Lee.

"Sakura, what happened? I was worried when you didn't show up for class," exclaimed Lee.

"Well the bitch at student servies made me wait like half an hour before giving me my locker combination, then she gave me detention."

"For what?"

"For calling her a bitch. Then I was running to class and knocked into some dude. Then he threatened to like... i don't know... make me blind or something."

"Who dares to threaten you, my dear Sakura?!?"

"I don't know him. Some emo dude."

"That sounds like -"

Just then the door to class opened.

"Another late student? Jeez, how hard is it to get to class on time? What is your name?" Asked Anko.

"Gaara."

"Oh your one of the kids from Suna. Okay, just go find a seat. I think there is an open one over there in the back."

"Thats him. Thats the guy from the hallway," Sakura whispered to Lee.

"_Thats_ him? Thats the guy I was talking about earlier, the guy who killed the other student."

Sakura suddenly realized that the only peolpe in the back were her and Lee, and thats where Gaara was heading.

He sat in the empty desk next to Sakura and looked around. He stopped when he saw her staring at him again.

"Do you have a staring problem or something?"

Sakura quickly shook her head and looked away.

'He killed another student.' Lee's words were repeating themselves again and again in her mind.

x

**A/N**: Well this is the first chapter. I love reviews and I don't mind flames. Any feed back is good for me. Tell me how you really feel about the story! XD

DDA


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I dedicate this chapter to my good friend carzsnakes and my dog that just died, Molly.

Geography went by slowly. The whole time all Sakura could think about was the student from Suna, Gaara.

'He killed someone. Why? What did the kid do to deserve to die?'

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Lee.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

"You seem kind of spaced. Oh, are you scared of Gaara? That must be it! Don't worry, if he dares to touch you I will break his arm! Do you want to switch seats with me? Will that make you feel better?"

"No! I'm not helpless, I can take care of myself. I'm not scare of him."

She really wasn't. She was, however, intriged by him. She had so many questions for him, but didn't know how to ask them. She doubted that he would give her the time of day.

_RING RING RING_

The first bell rang and everybody started heading for the door.

"Come on Sakura, we have to meet Neji and Tenten."

"You go, I have to talk to Anko-sensei."

In fear that he might get on Sakura's bad side, Lee left.

"Hey Anko-sensei, can I ask you a question?"

"Can it wait till later Sakura? I kind of have to meet someone before 3rd period," Anko said a little impatiently.

"Um... yeah, sure. Later."

x

Sakura left the class quickly. She didn't want Anko to know that that she was close to tears.

'Why won't anyone listen to me and answer my questions? Maybe I really am as bad as Sasuke said. Maybe people only put up with me because they feel bad, but they really don't care.'

As tears came streaming down her face she went into the girls bathroom. She stopped walking and stared into one of the mirrors.

"God, I really am disgusting," she said out loud.

She looked at her wristbands and back at her reflection. Her eyeliner was starting to run, making her look dark and distant. She dug into her backpack and pulled out a razor.

Slowly she took off her wristbands, revealing many cuts and scars.

'This is the only way,' she thought. 'This is the only way to relieve the pain.'

x

Sakura left the bathroom just as two other girls went in. She was wearing her wristbands again, but you could see blood dripping from them.

'Dammit! I didn't even get a chance to wash off my wrists. I can't let anyone see my arms, espeacially Lee.'

As if on cue, Lee walked around the corner and spoted her.

"Sakura! Where have you been? The bell is about to ring."

"I already told you," her cold voice was back. "I was talking to Anko."

"Oh yeah. Well come on, we're going to be late for P.E."

"Whatever."

x

Gai was jumping around yelling encouraging things to the boys in a relay race. But mostly he was cheering for Lee, who was in the lead.

"Go Lee! Finish the race!" screamed Gai.

On the other side of the field were all the girls. Most of them were cheering on the boys, but the rest were just talking.

"How come your so quiet Sakura?" asked Ino, genuinely worried.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know."

"Well stop. You scare me when your quiet. You were always talking before Sasu-... "

Sakura looked up at Ino with pain and depression. Ino could tell that Sakura was holding back tears.

"Look Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up Sa-... _Him_."

"Its ok. Umm, I have to go." Sakura half walked half ran.

'Why is she so stupid?!? She just had to bring up Sasuke. Can't she see that I don't want to talk about him? God, sometimes I wish she just-­­­'

Before she could finish that thought she was hit in the head with a soccerball.

"Sakura!!!" screamed Naruto.

Naruto ran over to Sakura to see if she was alright.

"I'm sorry Sakura, it was an accident. Here let me help you up."

Before she could protest, Naruto grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her up. He saw her wince and released his grip.

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she stated in an extremely cold voice.

Sakura started running again, this time faster. Naruto bent over to get the soccerball when he noticed that there was blood on his hands. He checked himself for cuts but found none.

Suddenly, he had a weird thought.

"Sakura?" he whispered.

x

Sakura ran into the gym and went behind the giant bleachers to be alone. Breathing heavily, she realized that her wrists were still bleeding... alot. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark figure further behind the bleachers.

It was staring at her and she was too afraid to move. She was feeling dizzy and tired at the same time.

Just as she realized that the figure was coming closer to her, everything went black. She fell to the floor, passed out.

**A/N**: Oh my gosh, I'm sorry it took me sooo long to update. Please review, and flames are totally welcome! I hope you guys liked this chapter! And what do you think will happen next? Read my next chapter and find out.

DDA


	3. Chapter 3

'Owww, my head hurts.'

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up. She was shocked at what she saw, a boy who was wearing all black with a red choker, was standing right above her.

"What the hell?!? Who are you?" asked Sakura rather rudely.

"My name is Kankuro."

Sakura tried to get up, but only fell back down again.

'Whats going on? My legs are weak and I feel lightheaded,' Sakura thought as she finally pulled herself up.

"Well _Kankuro, _do you mind telling me what you're doing hovering over me?"

"You passed out. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I passed out?" Sakura asked, more to herself then anyone else.

"Yeah, you cut yourself deep... real deep. If I left you there, you might have bled to death. I put bandages on your wrists so that they would heal, and to keep you from doing it again."

"Why would you care if I did it again? Its my life, you have no clue what I have to deal with!"

"Well if you must know, I almost lost my brother because he cut himself too deep. You think your life is hard? Everyone that has ever seen him has either been afraid of him or has hated him. And one day, someone took things way too far...I found him later that night. He was laying by a tree, passed out like you, with a razor in his hand and blood all over his arms."

For some reason Sakura could really relate to this.

"Oh...umm, well, what is your brothers name?"

"His name? His name is Gaara."

x

Sakura's mind was moving a million miles a minute.

'Gaara tried to kill himself? Why would he do that? What could have happened to make _him _want to die? I don't think that he would ever talk to me, let alone tell me something personal like that... But maybe his brother would! He did after all tell me _part_ of what happened. Maybe if I asked to hear more about Gaara, _he'd_ tell me. Thats what I'll do! Tommorow I'm asking Kankuro about Gaara! Tomorrow I'm getting answers!

Sakura was still thinking about what she would do tomorrow when she heard someone call her name.

"Sakura! Wait up!" Yelled none other then Naruto.

"What do you want Naruto?!?"

"I... just...wanted...to...see...if...you...were...ok..." Naruto said, panting from the running.

"I'm fine," Sakura stated coldly.

"Well thats good. I thought you were bleeding."

Sakura stiffened up.

"Why do you think I was bleeding?"

"After you ran away I looked at my hands and they had blood on them. Are you _sure_ your okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just... scraped my wrists when I fell."

"Oh... I'm sorry Sakura." You could tell Naruto felt awful about hitting her.

"It's okay, really Naruto. It was an accident. You didn't mean to hit me." For a split second, you could see the old Sakura trying to comfort him.

"Your not mad?"

"Of course not! Don't worry about it, I feel fine."

"Thanks... Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I walk you home? You know, to kind of make up for hitting you." His eyes were hopeful.

Sakura couldn't resist him. He had one of those puppy-dog faces.

"Sure Naruto, but what about you? Your house is far from mine, so how will you get home?"

"Oh right! Oh well, I can just sleep over at Lee's or something."

"Okay. You can stay for a little while if you want though."

"Really? Cool, thanks!"

"You get excited too easily Naru-"

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Naruto was waving his hands in front of her, but she couldn't see them. She only saw the person across the street.

"Sakura?!? Whats wrong? Are you okay? Sakura?!?" Naruto finally looked in the direction Sakura was looking. Then his mouth dropped.

"Sasuke," both of them whispered at the same time.

Naruto looked over at Sakura, only to see her shaking hard.

Just as the person across the street was about to turn their head, Sakura felt herself being pulled away.

"Sakura we should leave." Now it was Naruto's voice that was cold.

"But... Wait..." Sakura wanted to stay, but she allowed Naruto to lead her away.

x

Sakura stayed quiet the whole way to her house.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Naruto," she said sighing.

"I'm worried about you. I remember when you were really happy and had alot of fun. Ever since Sasu-"

"Please don't talk about him! It's in the past, so just don't talk about him," Sakura said, almost begging.

"He really hurt you," Naruto whispered.

He suddenly leaned forward and hugged Sakura.

"He really hurt you."

x

**A/N**: Yay! A new chapter! Ok I know that the characters were a little OOC, but hey, thats what an AU is all about! This is not the best chapter I have ever written...but I will let you guys decide. Please review! Good or bad, I don't care!

DDA


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time. I promise there will be more chapters coming. I hope you guys like it!

x

'Ever since we saw Sasuke there has been an arkward silence between me and Naruto...I wish he would just say something.'

"S-Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Sakura stopped, looking rather confused. "Sorry for what?"

"For everything. I'm sorry I ever intruduced Sasuke to you, and I'm sorry I ever said you guys should go out. Its my fault that he hurt you...its my fault that you had to go though that. Its...its just my fault."

"Its not your fault, Naruto, you didn't know."

"But I knew Sasuke was an asshole sometimes, I just didn't think he would do that to you...I thought he really cared about you. I didn't think, I never think!"

"Shut up! It doesn't matter what happened, its in the past." Sakura's voice was cold, but her eyes held warmth.

Naruto was taken aback at this. He didn't know what to say, so the arkward silence fell over them once again.

"Naruto?"

"Y-yeah Sakura?"

"I changed my mind, lets go to your house instead."

x

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and took off his shoes. Sakura did the same.

"Its not much, but its home," Naruto said, slightly embarrassed at the small mess.

"I think its great. You live here alone right?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Can I spend the night?" Sakura knew that question was a bit random, but she didn't care.

"Y-yeah, s-sure," Naruto said a bit flustered while blushing. "But why do you want to spend the night?"

Sakura saw the small perverted gleam in Naruto's eye and hit him on the head. "Pervert! I just wanted to stay the night to get away from my mom. Thats all!"

"Owww, you didn't have to hit me. I only asked why you want to stay."

"Yeah, but you were thinking something else."

"No...So are you going to sleep in my bed?" Naruto wagged his eyebrows suggestively. He knew she would hit him again, but he was just happy she was thinking about something else besides Sasuke.

"No! I'm taking the couch!"

"No, its ok. You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. So...are you hungry?"

x

"Naruto, you are the only person I know who eats absolutely nothing but ramen."

"Well I love ramen, and thats all I have."

"Fine, I like ramen anyway."

"Ok..."

"Hey Naruto? B-before, when we saw Sasuke...why did you want leave so bad? I mean, back when he was here you guys were best friends."

"Yeah, we _were_ best friends...til he did _that_ to you. You mean more to me then Sasuke ever did, and after he hurt you like that I wanted to kill him! I had to leave because if I didn't, I probably would be in a police station right now. What happened back then really affected you; you haven't been the same since and I'm worried about you."

"Please Naruto, I'm fine honest. You don't need to worry about me, I'm just a little bummed. I'll get over it soon."

"Yeah, sure. Hey I'm going to bed...well the couch. I'll see you in the morning. Good night Sakura."

"Good night Naruto."

As Naruto walked into the other room Sakura noticed his hands were balled into fists.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey stupid girl, get out of our way!" said a boy who was about seven years old._

_"Yeah, everyone knows that guys go before girls on the swings," another boy added._

_"Well I was here first!" a cute five-year-old, Sakura, said._

_"So? Get off! We want to go on."_

_"B-but there are more swings over there," Sakura said, pointing across the playground._

_"But we want these swings, so get OFF!" The boy shoved Sakura off the swing and she fell backwards._

_Crying, she through some dirt at the boys. _

_"Oww! She got it in my eyes! Stupid girl!" He was right about to kick her when..._

_"HEY! Leave her alone! Don't you know your not suppose to hit girls?!?" Shouted an angry little Naruto._

_"So? Girls are stupid. Plus she started it."_

_"No, you started it I saw you. You need to say your sorry, or else." Naruto's fists were balled up in anger._

_"Or else what? You're only five, what are you going to do?"_

_"This!" Naruto closes his blue eyes and punched the boy. When he opened his eyes he saw the boy on the ground crying because his mouth was bleeding. The other boy who was watching this looked at Naruto and saw his hands were balled into fists again. He helped his friend up and they both ran away._

_Suddenly remembering Sakura, Naruto went over by the swings to help her up. When he got close she put her arms in front of her face in a defensive position. "Please don't hurt me," Sakura pleaded._

_"I-I won't hurt you, I want to help you. Are you ok?"_

_Sakura only nodded._

_He helped her up and she thanked him._

_"So where did you learn how to fight?" Sakura asked after a few minutes._

_"I don't know...all I know is that its never a good thing when my hands are in fists."_

_End Flashback_

x

All night Sakura was thinking about Naruto and Sasuke.

'Naruto said he wanted to kill Sasuke for what he did to her...What if he did? Would he go to jail? Gaara didn't go to jail. Gaara? Why _didn't_ he go to jail? How come he only had to change schools? I mean he _did_ kill someone, and at school too. So why is he here instead of being trialed? Ugh! Too many questions. I guess I'm going to have to find Kankoru tomorrow and ask him. Its weird that I have so many questions about someone who I barely met, but there's just something about him.'

x

"Sakura... Sakura are you awake?" Nauto nudged her shoulder. "Sakura...maybe you're like sleeping beauty and I need to kiss you to wake you up."

That got her attention. "Ahh Naruto, don't you dare!"

"Hehe I knew that would wake you up. Come on, time to get ready."

Sakura got up only to fall back on the bed.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked looking all confuzzled.

"I forgot to bring clothes."

"Thats it? Well I can give you something to wear."

Sakura looked skeptical. "Like what?"

Naruto looked Sakura up and down. "I don't know, but I guess something black or purple."

"Ok, while you look for some clothes I'll start breakfast. What are you in the mood for?"

"RAMEN!"

"Ok...I guess we can pick something up before school."

Naruto gave her a dirty look, but it soon turned to a smile. "Fine, your treat."

"Wha? Fine."

Walking over to his dresser, Naruto wondered if he had anything that Sakura might like. 'A yellow shirt? No, she doesn't wear yellow. A pair of orange pants? No way would she be caught dead wearing that! A blue t-shirt? Maybe? But what about pants? She can't just go to school without pants...or can she? No! I got to stop thinking that way! Alright what kind of pants do I have that would look hot-...err...I mean good on a girl? I know! I have a pair of black pants that Sakura left here one day when she got wet and had to change.'

"Here Sakura, I have a blue shirt that is kinda small on me and your pants."

"Uhh...my pants?"

"Yeah remember when me, you and Sasu-...well me, you and some other person went to the park together and jumped in the lake? You came here and changed into some different clothes. You left your pants here, I forgot all about them. Lucky thing they are your favorite color."

"Oh yeah...I remember now, your pants came off."

"Uhh no they didn't!"

"Uh-huh. Whatever, I'll be right back, I'm going to change."

"Can I watch?"

Sakura sent a death glare to Naruto.

"Uhh I guess not," Naruto said, slighty afraid.

x

After changing and buying a snack for herself and Naruto, they headed to school.

"Hey Sakura, I had alot of fun last night. You should come over more often!"

"Yeah, I had fun too, and I might be over more often since I'm trying to stay away from home."

"Ok, your welcome to come whenever you want."

"Thank you, Naruto. That means alot to me."

When they arrived at school, Naruto and Sakura went their own ways.

Sakura walked over to where she knew Ino would meet Shikamaru.

"Hey Ino."

"Oh, hey Sakura. Whats up?"

"Nothing much. Are you waiting for Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, but he's taking forever! He says he needs to talk to me really bad, though."

"I think he's going to ask you out, Ino. You and I both know you guys are practically in love with each other."

"We are not," Ino said trying hard not to blush.

"Yeah you are! You guys are always flirting and you've known each other since you were in Pre-K."

"S-so?!? That doesn't mean we are in lov-"

"Hey guys."

Ino shut up quickly and Sakura tried not to laugh.

"Hey Shikamaru," they both chorused.

"Was I interupting something?" Shikamaru asked while looking at both girls expressions.

"No, nothing at all. But I have to go find someone, so I guess I see you guys later," Sakura replied.

x

'I wonder why I'm in such a good mood. Maybe it was Naruto, he tends to have that affect to people. Oh well, I still need to find Kankoru.'

Sakura walked all over the school looking for said person. As she was about to give up, she saw Gaara, Kankoru, and some other girl walking down the hallway.

'Great, I can't ask Kankoru anything with Gaara around...and who is that girl?'

Kankoru turned around only to find Sakura staring at his sister. He quickly made an excuse to his siblings and left them. He waited for them to turn the corner before he walked over to Sakura.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"Oh nothing...I was...uhh...just wondering if maybe I could ask you a few questions about Gaara."

"Why don't you ask _him_?"

"I can't...I don't think he will even talk to me, let alone answe personal questions."

"And what makes you think that I will?" Kankoru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you already told me a little about him, and I guess I'm just a little curious."

"Fine, what do you want to know?

Sakura thought for a minute. "I heard that Gaara killed someone...is that true?"

He sighed knowing that the school must of found out by now. "Yeah, but he didn't _really _mean to."

"Well if he killed someone, then why isn't he in jail?"

"Well...the truth is our father is the chief of police. He made a deal to move us over here that way Gaara wouldn't go to jail."

"Oh...well why did he-"

_RING RING RING_

"Oh I have to go, my class is all the way on the other side of school." Kankoru waved goodbye as he left.

"Bye," she whispered.

'First period is geography...with Gaara. I wonder if he would answer one of my questions...why did he kill that guy'

x

**A/N**: Oh my god! I'm sooo sorry for not updating since december...I have just been through alot of drama and still going through it. Also I guess I have been a little discouraged since I only got like 2 reviews last time. I really like feedback, good or bad! I read them all! I know this chapter was really random, but it will make sence as the story goes on.

DDA


End file.
